The Moments
by Mystic Morning
Summary: Inspired from a real incident. A simple logic less OS based on DUO.
1. Chapter 1

This attempt is in loving memory of my Choti. If you can, please forgive me baby. Didi couldn't protect you. Those 10 years which I ever spent with your loving innocent company, are the most precious moments of my life. May your l'll soul rests in peace. Wish you a cute 22nd Birthday my Anji. Don't you do something that Didi can meet you soon?

 **Warning:** **this story is based on a very silly and ordinary subject. It's just a piece of my life which I have tried to portray in unique Duo style. Readers can easily skip it. Don't say in review, I hadn't warned you…. U waste your valuable time reading this useless stuff!**

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

It was 9 at night, Abhijeet stood in the middle of bureau hall with a very serious face. He was rubbing corner of his lips in his unique style and watching something in computer screen attentively.

Suddenly a mobile ringing voice came from somewhere, in which Freddy excused and went outside to attain that.

Abhijeet's attention got distracted. He looked at his wrist watch… 9:15 pm.

Then he looked at his colleagues' faces. All faces turned pale and tired as they were working for almost 2 days without any rest.

ACP sir was in Delhi for some official matter and their dear Daya sir was in a mission in West Bengal. (One of the eastern states of India)

So work load was very high for Abhijeet as well as for his juniors also.

..

..

..

It was a bank robbery case. A chain of bank robbery had been occurring for 3 months in different corners in city. Local police failed to solve the case. So the case lastly forwarded to CID and obviously its DCP… who gave them deadline of only 7 days.

Cops worked really very hard to solve this case within time limit.

They were just in some inches distance to nab the gang.

Cops had a solid lead, in next day the gang will attack again in a certain bank. So they checked their last moment preparations and made themselves ready for that encounter.

Abhijeet suddenly closed the file open in computer and turned to others.

Juniors looked shockingly at their senior, who gave them a strange smile in reply.

Abhijeet: **aare, tum logoko ghar nehi jana kya? Time dekha kisine?**

Sachin: **sir, abhi toh entry point hi pura revision nehi hua. Hum kayse** ….. He cut in between.

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow: **kiun….. kal subha koi bada disaster hone wala kya?**

Sachin perplexed: **nehi sir, aysi baat nehi. Mera matlab….. Counter check pura nehi hua…..… toh….**

Abhijeet calmly: **toh? Ghar nehi jaoge koi?**

Purvi: **sir, kaam khatam nehi hua. Aur deadline bhi aa raha hai.**

Shreya: **yes sir, hum nehi chahte, humari koi chotisi bhul ke wajah se gang haat se nikal jaye, aur DCP sir do baaten sunaye aapko.**

Abhijeet smiled affectionately….. **Kuch nehi hoga. Tum log filhal ghar jao sab. Kal subha 7 baje report karna. Baki ka plan kal subha hi discuss karenge. Wayse hi pahele do bar revision ho chuka hai, mujhe yakeen hai, koi galati nehi hogi.**

His juniors' faces enlighten like anything….. All smiled really broad.

 **Aur haan Freddy, bhabiji ko kaho kuch achha khana banana ke liye** ….. Abhijeet teased him.

Freddy embarrassed as he previously informed his beloved wife that he couldn't be back tonight.

Cops quickly collected their belongings and became ready for departure.

But they saw Abhijeet relaxing on his chair resting his head at wall with closed eyes.

They exchanged questioned glances.

Freddy: **sir, aap nehi jaoge?**

Abhijeet opened his eyes and turned to the source of the voice.

Freddy again: **sir, aap bhi ghar jao. Aap bhi kal se rest nehi kiya bilkul.**

Kevin supported him: **haan sir, hum sab toh phir subha ghar se fresh ho kar aye. Lekin aap kal se kapre bhi change nehi kiye. Aap bhi chaliye sir.**

Pankaj in a jolly mood: **sir, apko bhukh nehi lagi? Mai toh apke baat sunte hi ghar me sms kar diya khana ke liye.**

Freddy mischievously: **kiun….tujhe bin mange khana nehi milta ghar me?**

Pankaj embarrassed. All smiled laud looking his red face.

Abhijeet: **nehi, tum log jao. Mujhe aur bhi kaam hai.**

Purvi protested: **kuch kaam nehi sir. Aap sidha ghar chaliye. Daya sir nehi hai toh aap laparwa ho gaye hai.**

Nikhil: **haan sir, aap please ghar jaiye aab. Daya sir ko pata chalega, woh hume bhi bahat datenge ki humne apka khayal nehi rakha.**

Abhijeet suddenly turned fake serious: **tum logoke pass sirf 5 minutes hai. Ghar jana hai toh jao. Warna mai phir se kaam pe lag jaunga.**

All instantly shouted: **nehi sir, hum ja rahe hai. Lekin aap bhi chal raho ho…..warna hum bhi nehi chalenge.**

Abhijeet in a relax mood: **thik hai soch lo. Kal uss gang ko pakar ne ke baad interrogation. Uske baad reports bhi banana parega. Ghar jane ka waqt nehi milne wala.**

Purvi: **sir, yeh aap thik nehi kar rahe ho. Aap hume blackmail kar raho ho!**

Abhijeet smiled: **waysa hi samajh lo. Mujhe sach me kaam hai. Aur mai khana bhi order kar diya hai. Tum log jao. Kal subha mai ek bar ghar ho kar aaunga. Kaam zaroori hai. Daya, ACP sir koi bhi nehi, toh karna parega. Please samjho tum log.**

Kevin tried to say something but looking his senior's fiery eyes he stopped abruptly.

All left bureau halfheartedly bidding him good night as they well aware about their senior…..Duty Comes First….!

Abhijeet first went to washroom after team's departure. He was coming out wiping his face when heard that much expected ringing voice from his mobile.

His lips curved in a smile.

He quickly sat on his desk and opened Skype….

His most beloved person on earth, appeared on screen…..and a much awaited voice came…. **Boss!**

Abhijeet inhales a deep breath….. **Daya!**

Daya: **boss tum itna dull kiun lag raho ho? Are ruko….. tum bureau me ho! Itni raat ko! Ghar nehi jaoge?**

Abhijeet: **tu samajh liya! Shahhhh… mai abhi mu dho kar aya re.**

Daya smiled wholeheartedly….. **Boss tum bhi nah! Tum achha se jante ho,mujhse kuch chupa nehi paoge. Phir kiun koshish karte ho!**

Abhijeet smiled sadly…. **Tera dant sunne ke liye.**

Daya shocked on his comment… **boss!** He called carefully… **kya hua? Padheshan ho?**

Abhijeet: **nehi, kaam toh hota rahega. Tum kab aaoge Daya** ….he asked suddenly.

Daya sensed his buddy's mental status that he was missing badly Daya. He tried to divert Abhijeet's mind…..

 **Abhi….meri taraf dekho. Tum mere bhai ho nah…mera pyara sa badhe bhaiya. Achha tumne khana khaya?**

Abhijeet: **nehi, tere sath khana hai. Order toh ki. Aa jayega kabhi bhi. Tu bata….**

Daya: **mera kaam bahat achha ja raha hai. Kal phirse site pe ek baar jana hai… phir STF ke sath joint venture suru hoga 2-3 din me.**

Suddenly two brothers interrupted by watchman….. **Abhijeet saab, apka khana aa gaya.**

Abhijeet looked at him, changed his voice into senior inspector one…. **haan rakh do. Aur jao. Door bandh kar ke jana.**

Watchman followed his order and went.

Daya excitedly: **kya order ki tumne aaj? Mai aaj pizza khane wala.**

Abhijeet made a face: **kya yaar, raat me koi pizza khata hai. Roti kha leta…. Tujhe spicy khane ke siwa aur kuch dikhta nehi?**

Daya: **boss danto mat, khana lagao…..mujhe bahat bhukh laga hai.**

Abhijeet arranged his food in plate and again came in front of computer.

Daya: **are wah! Paneer! GoldStar ka hay Abhi? Sirf roti li tum ne? Yaar iske sath pulao kya achha lagta hai yaar….** his eyes sparkled seeing the yummy food.

Abhijeet: **mai tere jaysa bhukkar nehi, samjha. Ek plate pulao, phir roti! Yeh mera pet hi hai, khai nehi….**

Daya: **tum sachem bahat jada boring ho Abhi. Tasty khane ka maza tab hi sahi se liya ja sakta hai, jab uska compliment utna hi tasty ho.**

Abhijeet in a low voice: **mai apna taste buds apne partner ko udhari me diya hai. Jab woh mere sath hoga, mere pass hoga….tab hi khana tasty lagega mujhe.**

Daya sensed again Abhijeet may go to the old track. So he tried to change the topic… **achha….achha, samajh gaya mai. Lekin tum ek baar turant khare ho jao.**

Abhijeet shocked… **kiun?**

Daya: **kitna sawal karte ho Boss. Kaha toh….. ho jao na khara.**

Abhijeet: **lekin kiun, yeh toh bol!**

Daya: **nehi, pahele tumhe joh kaha maine,woh karo.**

Abhijeet glared him and unwantedly stood from his seat.

Daya looked at him like a scanner…. And automatically after watching Abhijeet keenly, an irritation came on his face…. **Tum ek- do din se ghar nehi gaye?**

Abhijeet instantly lowered his head.

Daya barged on him… **mai tumse kuch puch raha hoon Abhijeet. Zawab doh.**

Abhijeet did not look at his brother.

Daya raised his voice this time….. **Abhijeet, mai tumse baat kar raha hoon. Aur mujhe pata hai, tum gunge nehi ho. Abhijeeeet!**

Abhijeet somehow managed to look at Daya this time. But he uttered nothing.

Daya noticed his brother's tired eyes: **kya baat hai yaar, Chitrole ne kuch kiya? Kuch gadbad ho gaya kya?**

Abhijeet sited on chair….. **nehi. Tujhe kaha tha nah, uss bank robbery case ke bare me….. kal sayad encounter hoga.**

Daya: **yaar, yeh toh achhi baat hai. Deadline padhso ka tha. Phir pressure kis baat ki?**

Abhijeet: **Sunday tak HQ bhejna hai pichle panch saal ka reports…..**

Daya: **Kevin ko kaho…..woh bhi senior hai. Tum itna pressure kiun le raho ho?**

Abhijeet: **Kevin karega kayse? Woh abhi abhi join kia. Use kya pata purane cases ke bare me? Aur woh Worli Murder Case abhi bhi solve nehi ho paya… uss case ka head Kevin hai…..already DCP use warning de ke gaya ekbar. Aab tu hi bata, is haal me kayse mai uspe aur bojh dalun?**

Daya: **achha….uske liye bojh! Aur tum insaan nehi ho? Do din se sayad soye nehi tum….. khana bhi thik se khaya ki nehi, kya pata? Kal se jab tumhara severe headache chalu hoga…..tab kaun dekhega?**

Abhijeet sheepishly: **tu hai nah!**

Daya in most irritated mood: **kya yaar, humesha lightly le te ho sab kuch. Mai tumse 2000 km dur hoon. Aur chah kar bhi kam se kam do mahine se pahele wapas nehi aa sakta. Tum aise laparwahi karoge tab tak!**

Abhijeet sadly looked at his brother.

Daya: **tumse yeh sab batana hi bekar hai. Aab khana suru karo aur mujhe bhi khane do. Mai tumhare jaysa ironman hoon nehi. Mujhe bhukh- pyas lagta hai.**

Abhijeet smiled at his buddy's concern. He instantly started to take his dinner.

Daya also did the same.

After sometime, Daya: **wayse boss, ghar kiun nehi gaye tum? Kaam tha toh, ghar me bhi kar sakte the…..**

Abhijeet: **abe dhakkan… pach saal me kitna file hoga, kuch andaza hai…..yah bhukh ke mare dimag ka dukaan bandh ho gaya!**

Daya slipped cautiously from Abhijeet's tease: **haan woh bhi hai. Lekin Abhi, kuch soft copy toh hoga. Ghar me kar sakte the.**

Abhijeet looked at him in his famous fiery eyes.

Daya instantly: **achha achha thik hai. Tum khana finish karo aur kaam pe lag jao.**

Abhijeet: **aur tum soo jao.**

Daya: **nehi Abhijeet babu, sona nehi mujhe. Mera bhi kaam hai.**

Abhijeet: **raat bahat hua bhaisaab. Soo jaiye kripya karke. Subha kaam kar lena zaldi uthke.**

Daya stubbornly: **nehi. Mai koi chota bachha hoon….mujhe raat jagna ata nehi? Sirf tum hi ironman ban sakte ho? Mujhe tumhare sath jagna hai…matlab hai. Mai bhi kaam karuga tumhare sath.**

Abhijeet astonished: **mere sath matlab!**

Daya: **matlab tum Skype on rakhke hi kaam karoge…mere ankho ke samne.**

Abhijeet signed helplessly.

Daya: **mujhe dekh kiun rahe ho ayse! Tumhara koi bharosa nehi…..adhi raat ko agar khabri se milne chal padho toh…**

Abhijeet: **Daya, kya pagalpan hai yeh? Ho kya gaya tumhe?**

Daya: **hua toh tumhe hai Abhi. Tum mujhse kiun chupane ki koshish kar raho ho? Tumhara squeezed coat dekh ke hi mai samajh gaya….tum bureau me padhe ho, ghar nehi gaye. Baat kya Abhi? Miss me?** carefully he asked.

Abhijeet couldn't control his emotions more….. **Tum laut aao Daya. Mujhe kuch achha nehi lag raha hai. Nehi toh yeh case khatam hone ke baad mai tumse milne aa raha hoon.**

Daya shocked to his core seeing his buddy's sudden outburst as Abhijeet is always a very composed person and he tried his best never ever show his emotions in front of others. Though Daya is the only person who knows his brother's emotional side, yet when he is outstation it's not normal matter that Abhijeet shows his weakness!

Daya: **thik hai…..case pahele khatam toh karo. Phir Sunday tak reports submit karke turant chale aao mere pass. Wayse, ACP sir kab tak laut rahe hai?**

Abhijeet: **Monday probably, yaar.**

Daya: **kal encounter hai nah? Mujhe tum sahi salamat chahiye. Jada hero mat banna. Mai udhar hoon nehi ki bacha lunga….samjhe.**

Abhijeet: **yes boss! Bureau laut te hi apko signal mil jayega.**

Daya: **boss, raat ho raha hai. Kaam pe lag jao…..**

Abhijeet nodded positively and went to washing his hands first and then record room to bring old files.

Here Daya also got ready with his job.

Daya: **wayse Boss, tum thora bahat file Kevin ko de sakte the. Phir crosscheck kar lete.**

Abhijeet: **yaar, woh bhalehi senior inspector hai…..lekin hai toh humara junior. Ek toh uska khud ka case abhi tak solve nehi hua, kitna tension me hai, phir mai kayse? Tu samajh is baat ko. Juniors ko protect karna bhi humara hi kaam hai. Warna DCP aur hum me fark kya! Aur tu bhi ehi karta nah…..**

Daya dramatically: **thik hai babaji, maan gaye apko!**

Abhijeet laughed on his brother's silly act.

Daya: **tumhe ek salah doon?**

Abhijeet smiled: **salah! Yah kuch demand?**

Daya: **thik hai, demand hi sahi. Tum thora relax ho jao Boss. Phir kaam suru karo.**

Abhijeet lovingly: **mera relaxation toh mere samne hai.**

Daya with enlighten face: **pata hai. Lekin mari baat mano.**

Abhijeet: **kya hai Daya? Maine thori der pahele hi mu-haat dho kar aya toh tha. Phir bhi tu pakadh liya** …. He made a face.

Daya: **woh nehi Boss. Mai keh raha hoon tum pahele tumhara yeh sadha hua coat utaro.**

Abhijeet almost roared: **Dayaaaaa, mere coat ke bare me kuch mat bolna. Sirf ek hi saal hua ise kharide hue.**

Daya: **haan haan….. aur woh bhi Big Bazar se discount me!** (Big Bazar is a famous shopping mall chain in India. It's very popular among middle class due to its cheap cost rate)

Abhijeet sternly: **Dayaaaaaa…..**

Daya naughtily: **ankhe kise dikha raho ho….mai Freddy logoko bata dunga tum yeh coat 40% discount me kharide the!**

Abhijeet smirked suddenly: **lekin kiun mujhe discount me kharidna padha, woh nehi batayega! Ki unlogoka param pujjya Daya sir ka dimag me achanak bhoot charha tha, latest iPhone ka?**

Daya embarrassed very much.

Abhijeet teased him… **aab bol…..kiun bolti bandh? Nataunki!**

Daya helplessly: **achha thik hai, meri galati. Aab khush!**

Abhijeet chuckled: **bahat jada khush.**

Daya: **Boss tum sach me coat utar do. Thora relax rahoge. Koi toh hai nehi udhar.**

Abhijeet thought for a while and did as Daya instructed.

Daya: **aab shirt ka sleeves bhi thora upar kar doh. Achha lagega tumhe.**

Abhijeet first denied but ultimately fulfilled his buddy's demand.

Daya: **aab tumhara woh special wala hunting shoes bhi utaro…..with socks.**

Abhijeet shocked very much… **tera dimag sathiya gaya kya! Aab bolega gadi me casuals kiun nehi rakhe, change kar sakte the! Oyeee…. Mai kya idhar picnic manane aya hoon….huhhh!**

Daya calmly: **tum yeh sab outfits kal subha 7-7:30 bajhe pahene the, right? Time dekho….. kuch hi der me 48 hours ho jayega. Aur tum koi mission me nehi ho, na hi kidnapped. Change kar nehi sakte mujhe bhi pata hai. Lekin thora casual ho toh sakte ho.**

Abhijeet protested: **tu samajh nehi raha hai…**

Daya: **samajh raha hoon, isi liye bol raha hoon. Mujhe tumhara parwa hai, is liye bol raha hoon. Tum insaan hi ho, superman nehi. Tum batao, udhar aab hai kaun?**

Abhijeet nodded negatively… **koooi nehi.**

Daya: **toh phir, problem kya? Kaun dekhega tumhe aysi halat me! Aur tum aab bureau me ho, woh bhi bullet proof area me… phir shoes me spare gun rakhne ka kya zaroorat?**

Abhijeet shocked.

Daya: **mujhe aisa ghuron mat. Mai bahat intelligent hoon, mujhe apna bhai ke bare me saaaab pata hota hai! Aab joh mai kaha, woh zaldi se karo aur kaam pe lag jao, 1 a.m. already baaj chukka hai.**

Abhijeet obeyed Daya's words with a fake seriousness and frustration in his face while he also feeling much better after doing that.

Daya: **ghar jane ka irada wayse hai kab, sidha Sunday?**

Abhijeet instantly: **nehi re, kal subha jaunga nah….. thora disguise bhi karna hai.**

Daya thought deeply… **hmmmm. Ek baat is baar achha hua, is mission me koi risk wayse hai nehi. Tab hi hum week me ek baar baat kar pa rahe hai, warna tumhara yeh kartoot mujhe pata bhi nehi chalta!**

Abhijeet: **siwaye political pressure. Woh risk nehi?**

Daya: **haan yaar, local ruling party bahat koshish kar raha hai dabao dalne ka.**

Abhijeet confidently: **mujhe pura bharosa hai, tum apna kaam sahi se pura kar ke hi lautoge.**

Daya raised his collar: **aur nehi toh kya! Akhir bhai kiska hoon?**

Abhijeet felt a great sooth in his heart for this precious relation.

Soon both the brothers engaged deeply in their respective work. Time and again they exchanged glances on computer screen and shared meaningful smiles.

..

..

..

Almost two hours had passed.

Daya looked at his watch first and then to his brother, who sincerely completing his pending work sitting opposite side of computer screen.

Daya: **Boss!**

Abhijeet looked at him with a jerk….. **haan Daya…..kya baat hai? Kaam ho gaya. Soo ja tu.**

Daya: **mera toh ho gaya. Tumhara kya haal hai?**

Abhijeet made a weird face: **sirf do saal ka hi aab tak khatam ho paya.**

Daya lazily: **boss suno na….. gaana sunoge?**

Abhijeet's mouth opened wide on this peculiar demand of his lovely brother at this late hour of night…. **gaana sunoge matlab! Tera dimag thik hai?**

Daya: **soch lo Boss….Daya the great singer, tumhe muft me gaana sunane ke offer de raha hai!**

Abhijeet: **kaunsa gaana? Koi Bengali song sikha hai kya tu?**

Daya: **no ji. Tumhe yaad hai Swadesh film?**

Abhijeet: **kiun nehi…..superstar Shahrukh Khan ka …..woh Mohan Bhargav wala character tha? Aare hum sath me hi toh dekhe the.**

Daya: **haan wohi. Ek mast gaana aaj suna maine. Tumhe sunana hai. Sunoge?**

Abhijeet: **agar mai tujhse request karun, mat suna abhi mere bhai. Baad me hoga…..tu manega meri baat?**

Daya instantly: **nehiiiiiiiii.**

Abhijeet: **toh pooch kiun raha hai? Ho ja suru. Mai toh tera experiment item hoon!**

Daya: **aur tum jab tarha tarha ke dishes banate ho aur mujhe woh sab khana padhta hai…..tab?**

Abhijeet: **achha! Tujhe mere banaya hua khana zabardasti khana padhta hai! Thik hai, age se kabhi bolna, Boss yeh banao….woh banao… bataunga tujhe main…..**

Daya smiled broad on his brother's irritation….. **Tum pahele yeh sab sadha hua files ko dur rakho. Relax ho kar baytho ankhe bandh kar ke. Okay? No cheating. Words ko dil se mehsoosh karo.**

Abhijeet obediently did the same as his brother's order with a smiling face. He lifted his legs on a nearby stool and rested his head on chair's headrest and closed his eyes.

After confirming from his buddy's side Daya relaxly started singing in his amateur but melodious voice….

 _Aahista Aahista….._

 _Nindiya Tu Aa, In Do Nainon Mein_

 _Halke Se Haule Se, Kuchh Sapne Bhole Se_

 _Nindiya Tu Aa, In Do Nainon Mein_

 _Bahe Soye-Soye Jaise Sari Hawayein_

 _Samaan Bhi Hai Soya-Soya Sa_

 _Nindiya Re, Nindiya Re, Tu Mere Angna Re_

 _Aa Ja Re, In Jhukti Palkon Pe Chha Ja Re_

 _Aahista Aahista…_

 _Nindiya Tu Aa_

 _Mulayam-Mulayam Si Neeli-Neeli Raat Hai_

 _Thapakti Hain Is Dil Ko Yaadein Kai_

 _Yaadon Ke Paalne Mein Koi Khoyee-Khoyee Baat Hai_

 _O Nindiya Ab Aa Ke Tu Meri Beeti Lori Ga Ke_

 _Meri Khoyehe Sapne Dikhla De,_

 _Yaadon Kaa Palna Jhula De,_

 _Nindiya Tu Aa, In Do Nainon Mein_

 _Aahista Aahista…_

 _Nindiya Tu Aa_

In mid of the song, Daya noticed Abhijeet's calm and relaxed face. He became happy that his idea worked out and Abhijeet slept! But to confirm Abhijeet's sleep, he continued for sometimes more.

When he stopped, his brother didn't react…..rather he adjusted himself more cozily on chair.

Daya instantly called the security personal in bureau and ordered him to switch off the bright lights in central hall without disturbing the sleeping giant!

He observed the whole, sitting another side of computer.

When security carried out his order, he again carefully observed his brother... satisfied from his side, disconnected the Skype and went to his bed setting the alarm at 6 at morning so he can help his brother to get out from dreamland.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Abhijeet was remembering that night's sweet memory sitting at airport lounge. He smiled continuously in his own mind, reminding 3 month's back that incident. Suddenly an announcement can be heard about arrival of Kolkata- Mumbai flight….lastly. Abhijeet came into reality with a jerk. He ran to the main gate to receive his beloved brother.

Yes, he was in domestic terminal of Chatrapati Shivaji International Airport, Mumbai… to receive his buddy Daya, who was coming back from Kolkata accomplishing his mission successfully after 10 long months and it's his bad luck that Daya's flight delayed 2 hours for sudden bad weather.

Abhijeet waited impatiently at main entrance. After 30 more minutes a super handsome face appeared from the crowed wearing a branded sunglass in eyes and a headphone dangled on neck as usual. Gradually a tall fair well-built figure appeared who also search someone eagerly.

Both the souls looked at each- other and million dollar smiles appeared on their faces.

Daya almost jumped at Abhijeet and hugged him tight. Abhijeet also was in same condition. He embraced his l'll brother in his secured shell with all his care, concern and love. Both became speechless for a moment. They were just enjoying each- other's presence around them.

Daya was the first separate from that soothing hug. He took Abhijeet's hand in his and asked naughtily….. **Boss, tumhe nehi lagta, aaj kal tum kuch jada senti hote ja rahe ho…. Tum toh mere role pe utar ane lage!**

Abhijeet hit Daya lightly… **mai emotional? Thik hai, baat mat kar mujhse. Tu ACP sir se mil le bureau ja kar..….woh toh mere jaysa emotional nehi hai. He is the famous stone-hearted** … Daya cut him in between.

Daya smiled lightly: **Boss, tum chidh kiun rahe ho….aare mai toh mazak kar raha tha.**

Abhijeet sternly looked at Daya for some moment and suddenly busted into laughter….. **aare yaar mai bhi mazak hi kar raha hoon.**

Both officers shared a great laughter burst and made their way to their second home…. The CID Bureau….. together again after 10 months with a peaceful sooth in their heart for this priceless relation.

* * *

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU NOTE**

 **Guest:** thank you ji.

 **Angelbetu:** dear, yeh meri is khali dabbe me se hi nikli! Thank you. The lori is from film Swadesh….. dekh lena, agar pahele nehi dekhi toh…..mast movie

 **artanish:** thank you ji.

 **DSP 1:** first toh thank you ji, for your looong review. Aur aap kuch bhi unwanted nehi kaha. Don't say sorry. Apko achha laga, mujhe yeh janke bahat khushi hui. Aaj pure 12 year's ke baad mai phir se Anji ko kuch gift ki, uski birthday pe. Pata nehi, heaven pe net available hai ki nehi! Woh ise dekhi hai bhi nehi! Phir mujhse joh bana, mai likha….. apko achha laga yeh story, thank you. Aur aap zaroor woh movie dekhiyega. Awesome it is

 **priya:** thank you

 **Bloom78:** thank you ji

 **Guest:** onek dhonnobad. Jodi tmr prob na thake tumi tmr name mention krte paro toh as the reviewer. Reply krar somoy tmake mntn krte subidha hoto

 **Amaila:** thank you ji.

 **ABHICHARM:** thank you ji. Itni tariff! Woooo…. I'm blushing

 **Push23:** thank you my dear

 **KAVINSANJANA:** thank you ji.

 **neha:** thank you

 **Guest:** thank you

 **Khushi:** thank you ji. TC

 **Naina Mallik:** thank you ji.

 **dnafan:** thank you ji.

 **A.S Anjanna:** thank you my l'll frnd. Ha ha …yeh aap sahi kaha ji, humare Abhijeet sir humesha superman banke phirte hai. He is the best nah! Aur aap Swadesh film dekh ke SRK ke ki deewani bani! Wah! Aap DDLJ, DIL SE, MY NAME IS KHAN, JOSH, DIL TOH PAGAL HAI, DEVDAS…..dekho. Chennai Express toh aap zaroor dekhe honge. Aur DIL SE me SRK  & ADITYA sir ka combo pack dekhne ko milega apko. Are mai toh kehti hoon, aap SRK ke ka sari movies hi dekh lo. Pyar sayad aur bhi badh jayegi ! ha ha! Carry on ur love

 **GD:** thank you so so much dear. Always your detailed review brings a broad smile in my lips. You r just too good as a reviewer! But this time, it's also a classic attempt? Hay dear, it's too much nah. I'm in a verge of blush! Sometimes our juniors does such a unique attempt, may be, for which we are not prepare! But they do it, and do in such a refreshing way….that brings a fresh sooth in our heart. This story also inspired from such a wonderful memory of my some dear one's. Thank you, u appreciates it this much

 **RAI- THE NIGHTQUEEN:** thank you so much dear

 **esha10062006:** thank you

* * *

This so much love! This so much liking! Really I didn't expect.

It's really means a lot for me.

I didn't even expect, anyone of you will go through it… review is far matter!

But you guys….. did… beyond my expectations.

A gigantic thank you for all.

* * *

With regards,

Mistic Morning


End file.
